1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the precision machining of workpieces, and in particular, it relates to a method of machining such workpieces, using a supplemental vise which is located within the grip of a larger, main machine vise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the precision machining of workpieces, especially ones which have three mutually perpendicular surfaces, it is known that when the task at hand is to position such a workpiece within a vise in accordance with the methods known before the present invention, it is necessary to take the time to use a square to line up one surface of the workpiece, and there is further delay involved when using an edge locator in order to find another datum with respect to the location of the workpiece. This is all, according to the teachings of the present invention, needlessly time-consuming.
It is known, moreover, from the prior art that one can affix a supplemental vise to the fixed jaw of a main machine vise which is suitably attached to the main bed of a machine tool--see U.S. Pat. No. 1,971,069. In the above-mentioned patent, however, although the supplemental vise is located such that its bed and its base surface extend substantially in a vertical direction, with the base of the vise extending in a substantially vertical plane, the practice disclosed in the '069 patent is one in which the supplemental vise is mounted exteriorly of the grip of the main machine vise, rather than being received within it.